Support winches or height-adjustable supports for semi-trailers or the like are known from the state of the art. In most cases, the height adjustment of said support winches is done by means of a hand-driven mechanism, to which end there is provided a hand crank, which, when required, is connected to a respective actuator. Furthermore, there are known hinged hand cranks which are connected to an input shaft of the actuator in an articulated manner and which may be pivoted between at least one folded-in rest position and at least one folded-out usage position.